1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rapidly disintegratable tablet of the type which disintegrates in the mouth in less than 40 seconds, said tablet comprising particles of coated active principle which have intrinsic compression characteristics, and a mixture of excipients.
2. Description of Related Art
Ibuprofen, paracetamol and aspirin may be mentioned as examples of active principles which can be used to produce the tablets according to the invention.
Tablets based on ibuprofen are already known.
Thus U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,755 describes chewing tablets in which the ibuprofen is present in the form of granules having a coating based on hydroxyethyl cellulose or a hydroxyethyl cellulose/hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose mixture. This coating was chosen to overcome the observed deficiencies of the coatings of the prior art based on ethyl cellulose only.